grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Grant D. Daring
Personality Grant is a very hot headed kid. He isn’t just about to let some stranger or nobody tell him what to do. He especially gets really hot headed when Delia is under heat. He is rather protective of his younger by 30 minutes sister. He also has a bad attitude and behaves poorly in public. Due to his tragic past and living on his own, he had picked up some street behaviors and often acts out for attention to get money. He is also disrespectful to most people except for Dalia, Ms. Berma, and just generally nice people who don’t treat him like thrown away trash. He hates it when his sister nags at him to behave or stop getting into trouble. He often pretends not to listen, but despite that, he often does as he always heeds her advice a little bit because the last thing he would want is to be a burden to her. Despite, being a little shit most of the time, Grant is good at heart; with his family and friends, he is quite enjoyable to be around. He has a wonderful sense of humor and always acts goofy when he isn’t pissed or being a little shit. Grant also is sort of a nerd. He loves messing with technology and building stuff. He likes making inventions that can be useful to him. Recently, he has been looking to building weapons for his piracy battles, living this lifestyle as if it were a game. His favorite weapon built was turning a couple of super soaker blaster hand guns into pressurized mini water cannons. It is actually the weapon style he plans to use the most as a pirate, being a gunslinger that shoots water droplets at high speeds. Being an inventor and making these kinds of inventions with such precision, it shows that Grant is a rather smart kid. He is actually a protégé genius. Some of the things he would steal as a kid would be books as he learned about science and math because that stuff always intrigued him besides only handy work. Appearance Grant is a rather short scrawny Caucasian boy. He is four foot eleven inches and weighs around 135 lbs. He has short straight neon green hair that falls down to the top of his ear. His irises are a golden color. He isn’t too muscular in his body physique; however, he is rather fit. His arms, legs, and torso have some form of muscle on them. His skin complexion is nice. His skin color has a green-ish tint to it while the texture is fairly smooth. There aren’t any real blemishes or scars on the skin except for on his hands. His hands look rather dirty and feel rough. He has a few scars from fixing and creating inventions, mainly cuts and electrical shocks. They are pretty much the only part of his body that has poor complexion. Being young, he isn’t too hairy either, only beginning to grow spots of hair on his legs, armpits, and chest. Grant wears an ear covering neon colored knit cap as a hat. Over his hat, he also round goggles with the glass lenses having a green tint in them and an imprint of their jolly roger on each pane of glass. For clothing, he wears a plain black a-shirt underneath a dark green war jacket which has a hood with fur sewn along the edge of it. The coat is about a size too big for Grant as his hands are tucked inside the sleeves and the coat hangs a little bit past his butt; the tips of his fingers sticking out of the bottom, grasping the edges of the sleeves. On his hips, he has two leather gun holsters with two modified water guns in them. On his back, he has a multi-functional backpack used for storage of tools and regular items while it also has the ability to have inventions added to it's frame for optimal functionality. For pants, he wears green Hawaiian swim trunks with a white ilima flower pattern across them. The short strings are white and are tied up at the waist. He wears flip flops for shows; the Styrofoam base being a neon blue color and the toe lace being neon green. Biography Grant was born an orphan. His birth was incredibly mysterious; he was found at the footsteps of an orphanage in Lyneel, North Blue with his twin sister wrapped in a blanket together. He never knew his parents. The only family he had was Delia. They didn’t even know their last names. Their first names were pinned to the blanket; if it weren’t for that, they wouldn’t even have first names. However, they grew up only ever needing each other. Knowing somehow that he was the only man of the family, he needed to protect his sister, even though she may be stronger at times. They would grow up in this orphanage together. It wasn’t some torturous experience for them; their childhood here was actually very normal and enjoyable. It became their home and they treated the people who took care of them like a parent. They were pretty happy here. They made friends and they even had one nanny who they liked the most that they wished were their mommy, Ms. Anna Berma. She would always take care of them the most and read them stories before going to bed. She would even neglect going home shortly after her shift ended to be with Grant and Delia. Grant was hoping she would adopt them and actually be their mother. It turned out that their lack of a family wasn’t a big problem because they had each other, the orphanage, and Ms. Berma. However, that happiness would melt away when they’d turn eight. The year when they were eight; the orphanage was set aflame during mass riots by the proletariat masses of Lyneel against the royal crown. It wasn’t intentional, but some crazy rebel just happened to accidently set it aflame, mistaking it for a government building. There were no casualties from the fire; all the kids and nannies made out safe. However, the orphanage had no money to build a new building nor did it have any funding from the government to continue on existing if problems occurred. This essentially spelled the end of the orphanage for Grant and Delia and for all the kids. Grant was so upset he stormed off to give the rebels a piece of his mind, but being an eight year old, his level-headed sister was able to stop and calm him down. He was mad though; they had lost all of their happiness in one go. A few days would pass as the children stayed in a government sponsored gymnasium for refugees of the riot while the army took care of the problem. The riots would end and the rebellion would be over. However, the problem was still there; the orphans had no place to go. However, that was when Ms. Berma had a great idea. With her loving and selfless heart, she adopted all the kids in the orphanage as she spent all the money she had on buying a slightly bigger house for them to all live with her. She picked up a job as a clerk at a market to pay the bills and take care of everyone. It was enough to get by, but Grant and Delia weren’t feeling the best about this situation. They were the older two kids of the orphans under Ms. Berma’s care. They were friends with all the other kids, almost like siblings to them. Unlike the rest of them, who were happy with living under Ms. Berma’s care, Grant and Delia were not happy about it. They loved her like a mother, but they felt like they were being a burden to her. Having to take care of 20 children and have little time for herself was maddening to them. They felt that they were making her life harder than it should be, but they didn’t want to tell her to disown them or really share these feelings about this. Because they felt she would deny the burden and lie to them that she wasn’t stressed by it, so at the ages of 11, they ran away. In actuality, she really was stressed from the caretaking, but she enjoyed being with the kids that the stress only caused by working at the market. From there, the twins would do what they could to survive on their own. They often succumbed to thievery to make ends meet. Eventually, they left Lyneel after trying to avoid the search parties who were looking for the two of them, sent by Ms. Berma. They would steal a boat as they travelled island from island in the North Blue, living off of stolen goods and money. They grew up rather fast this way, having to rely on themselves. At the age of 13, Grant was the one to suggest they become pirates to Delia. He said that they’d make much more money this way because pirates are scarier and get more money from people. They also use violence to get it easier. They also know how to find treasure from adventures, and treasure is loaded with money. He just wanted to be rich, so he could have that luxury of providing for his sister and perhaps to one day come back to Lyneel to pay her back for all the times she took care of them. They also decided to give themselves their own last name and middle name since they never had one. They decided on Daring for the last name and Dangerous for both of their middle names to be funny and sound strong. Fast forward a few months later and we are in the present time as Grant and Delia are on their current island. Professions Inventor (Primary): An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can build explosives, devices, and other assorted inventions if they have enough materials. Inventors gain the ability to create explosives and gadgets that they may use in battle. ''Primary Trait: These creations can be used as techniques, that can exceed Rank 14.'' Weapon Specialist (Secondary): A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon.Weapon of Choice: Pistols (Guns) Traits 'Professional Traits' Brilliant Mind '(1 Trait): Creative and with an incredible knack for making all sorts of strange gadgets, these characters are experts at designing things to improve one’s life. These inventors gain bonus Technique Points which can only be used on creation techniques for ammunitions and gadgets, equal to the amount of half their Will. 'General Traits Fate of the Cunning '''(3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated) to your Perception score. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat Style Grant's combative style would be categorized as a gunslinger since he uses two pistols as his main weapons. He isn't that effective with melee weapons; however, he is learning to wield a modified baseball bat. Due to his hot headed nature, Grant often rushes into battle without really thinking. He isn't the sniper gunner type who is patient with his shots and kills. He finds battle as one big game. He doesn't think about the consequences of a fight. He just wants to have fun. Although, the guns he uses are physically able to shoot bullets and specialized ammo, his guns are all modified toys. It makes him look hell of a lot less threatening then he really is. It is just the kid in him who likes to play with toys. However, he also likes to get into fights, so he combined both hobbies and made weaponized toys. Character Stats Items '''SUPER YENTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM™ Modified Zapper for Player 1 (Starter): A modified toy gun for a video game console that can now literally shoot bullets and use specialized ammo. Material: Iron SUPER YENTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM™ Modified Zapper for Player 2 (Starter): A modified toy gun for a video game console that can now literally shoot bullets and use specialized ammo. Material: Iron SUPER MEGA SOAKER Modified Water Gun (Free): A modified water gun able to shoot other liquids other than water. It still requires a pump to shoot liquids from it. Material: Iron Big Time Batter™ Baseball Bat (3,500 Beli): A wooden bat used to hit baseballs with in the game of Baseball as well as a weapon to bludgeon people's heads in. However, the wood is a strong young oak, making it as hard as iron metal except still susceptible to fire. Material: Wood Techniques Slippity Slop: Slippity Slop is a medium sized cylinder that is placed on the top of the modified water fun. It is filled with a black ink-like substance that is rather slippery. It makes it hard for someone or something to stand in one place or stand at all when covered in or standing on it. (Cost: 8) (Amount: 8) Rank 8 ''' '''Nasbro™ Bouncy Surprise: Bouncy Surprise is a small bouncy ball modified to cause a bright flash of light when in contact with something, making it hard for the opponent to see. (Cost: 8) (Amount: 8) Rank 8 Knockout Swinger: Grant swings his wooden bat as hard as he can at his opponent. (Cost: 4) Rank 4 Category:NPC Category:Pirate